Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to doweling tools and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a doweling tool having a pneumatically operated drilling tool supported on a carriage wherein the carriage is rollingly supported on a guide bar and a pneumatic cylinder operates to move the carriage in forward and reverse directions.